User talk:Cobalt/Archive 2
All New Rate-a-User Favoured Unfavoured Meh Who the hell are you? First Post Because I can. — Warw/Wick 13:07, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Well there goes the opportunity to post "Nice and Clean" xD-- - (Talk/ ) 13:09, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::=D. Oh, by the way. you can actually use my archive box with my template, because its actually /Archive 1 etc. — Warw/Wick 13:13, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::Ah, ok, i see that complicated coding magic takes care of that :), Still, i've stolen 'borrowed' a simpler one from someones talkpage for now because i can modify that with less fear of exploding it. I'll save the code for yours and use that once i have a better understanding of wiki code/html i think-- - (Talk/ ) 13:18, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Hah, actually, its rather simple coding. you just type /Hi and it comes out as /Hi.. =| — Warw/Wick 13:19, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::/WTF....o_O ok thats interesting, thanks for the tip :P-- - (Talk/ ) 13:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::This is also useful: : /Whatever. — Warw/Wick 13:28, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Wholesome Family Friendly Discussion Following on from Felix's comment on thje subject of watch fixing "put the battery in your microwave for awesome lulz", what else, besides soap and eggs is entertaining to put in a microwave? This won't corrupt anyones mind, definately not.-- - (Talk/ ) 13:47, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, you can try a Peep, but then again nothing will happen if you do. You could try mounting a couple metal sporks next to each other and see what happens :P --Gimmethegepgun 15:18, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Fizzle, crackle, spark, flame, smoke, flash oh dear. Oddly, lightbulbs turn purple (before violently exploding), and lit matches apparently produce plasma. Any kind of tinned food product will explode, and apparently there is an interesting interaction with grapes-- - (Talk/ ) 18:39, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::Christmas lights are nice. They create multicolored plasma bubbles for a short timespan. --- -- (s)talkpage 18:41, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::rofl, but who puts their christmas lights in a microwave!? MERRY CHRISTMAS...BOOM!...oh dear-- - (Talk/ ) 18:44, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::LMAO @ "MERRY CHRISTMAS...BOOM!...oh dear" The Mooing Cat 19:18, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::"Honey....it happened again...."-- - (Talk/ ) 19:22, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Needs Moar Heading :Just some technical Jabber to test if you know your stuff, if codex=9.5width, limit=1.73, summing ratio=5.12. How would you get a User:Warwick/Righter on my userpage to work? :) — Warw/Wick 13:50, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, but only on weekends. Seriously though, i don't "know my stuff" when it comes to coding, anything complicated is stolen from someone else and modified. I used to be able to write HTML and simple javascript, but that was some time ago-- - (Talk/ ) 13:54, 15 April 2008 (UTC) And this is why... ... you don't use polls for rate-a-user. When you move to archive, it moves the CORRECT poll with it and then the poll here is reset --Gimmethegepgun 15:17, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Bleh, on the plus side, it allows people to change their vote :P-- - (Talk/ ) 16:02, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::You CAN change your vote on a poll --Gimmethegepgun 18:35, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::Wow, you learn something new every day :-)-- - (Talk/ ) 18:43, 15 April 2008 (UTC) i love you. <3333333333333333 11:11, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :xD...when i saw the new messages sign i thought i was going to get told off for usurping your prerogative....or stealing your idea for free mainspace edits, depending on how you look at it :-)-- - (Talk/ ) 11:14, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hehe. No, it's past 7 am here and I've been doing this for more than an hour... Assassin through Mesmer are complete alphabetically. 11:18, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well i finished paragon and im doing warrior now....i also did a couple of random ones for no apparent reason. Also...your making redirects at 7am!? what the hell!? :P-- - (Talk/ ) 11:19, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Blame Ruricu, it's a long story... 11:21, 19 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Righto...how come you edit so fast o_O....when i look at RC there are like 5 of your redirects between every one of mine....i want to know the secrets of your hyper editing :(-- - (Talk/ ) 11:23, 19 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Open Category: Profession Bosses. Open several 'Blank the Blanky' or 'Blank, Blankity Blank' names. Search for the lowercased/no comma versions on the respective pages. Click 'create this page.' CTRL+V in #REDIRECT [[]] and type the proper boss name within the brackets. Save changes. Rinse. Repeat. 11:28, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Guild Wars Gimme a name, pl0x. — Warw/Wick 11:54, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Err, a name for what exactly? I think i just missed something :-|-- - (Talk/ ) 11:56, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::A GuildWars Name D= — Warw/Wick 11:58, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Oh you want a character name. what about Palmface Spoonbane...er, or if you want a serious name Erasklion Vekk-- - (Talk/ ) 12:01, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I meant YOUR character names.. — Warw/Wick 12:04, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh, ok, but im not on GW atm, i have coursework in for tomorrow (yes, i am aware i should probably not have GuildWiki open at the same time.) Anyways, Talos The Ranger is probably the easiest to spell-- - (Talk/ ) 12:07, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Contest --- -- (s)talkpage 17:54, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Utter Havoc 19:03, 23 April 2008 (UTC) } | icon = | name = Black Mantis Lick | campaign = Factions | profession = Assassin | professionicon = | attribute = Deadly Arts | type = Melee Attack | energy = 5 | recharge = 8 | description = Shadow Step to target Foe and Lick that Foe's Face. Target foe takes 30...100 tongue Damage and suffers from Blindness, Dazed and Moistened for 10...30 seconds | quest = yes | progression_0_effect = Damage | progression_0_0 = 30 | progression_0_15 = 100 | progression_1_effect = Condition Duration | progression_1_0 = 10 | progression_1_15 = 30 | exhaustion = No }}}} --Utter Havoc 19:11, 23 April 2008 (UTC) } | icon = | name = Judas | campaign = Prophecies | profession = Mesmer | professionicon = | attribute = Domination | type = Hex Spell | energy = 10 | activation = ¾ | recharge = 30 | description = For 3...9 seconds, the next skill targeted foe uses effects a random teammate instead of the intended target. | quest = yes | progression_0_effect = Duration | progression_0_0 = 3 | progression_0_15 = 11 | exhaustion = No }}}} Utter Havoc 19:35, 23 April 2008 (UTC) -- - (Talk/ ) 09:18, 24 April 2008 (UTC) } | icon = | name = "Please don't hurt me, I'm weak!" | campaign = Eye of the North | profession = Asuran | professionicon = | attribute = Asuran Title Track | type = Hex Spell | energy = 5 | activation = ¼ | recharge = 20 | description = The caster begs for mercy. While begging, the caster gains +1...4 health regeneration, and opposing nearby foes gain +1...3 energy regeneration. This hex ends when the caster performs any other action or takes damage. | quest = yes | progression_0_effect = Health Regen | progression_0_0 = 1 | progression_0_15 = 5 | progression_1_effect = Energy Regen | progression_1_0 = 1 | progression_1_15 = 3 | exhaustion = No }}}} Havoc (Talk| ) 09:26, 27 April 2008 (UTC) -- - (Talk/ ) 19:55, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Spam Pyramid! :-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :-- - (Talk/ ) 18:48, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Boardwalk Spend Ag, my characters have a gambling problem! I just spent another 40k on festival tickets, dam addictive nine-rings afking (ahem). How much did everyone else spend, has anyone outspent me this time round?-- - (Talk/ ) 18:54, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :30k so far, but I'll probably spend twice that much again. 18:57, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ye, im sort of hoping the increased pick retain chance from the lucky title might go some way to paying off the cost of all these tickets ;)-- - (Talk/ ) 18:59, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::Optimism is the gambler's bane. 19:03, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Nooo, don't shatter my precious, comforting illusions, i feel better pretending im spending my money on something that might be in some way beneficial xP Besides which, there is something satisfying about spending 40k buying stacks of things that only cost 15g each, maybe im just a natural horder ;)-- - (Talk/ ) 19:06, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::@Felix: Bearclaws (the steel variant) are a bears bane. Redundancy, yay! --- -- (s)talkpage 19:10, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Mmmm, bearclaws, i don't see why swedish breakfast food should be a bears bane, but everyone has a food they hate so i suppose it's only reasonable ¬_¬-- - (Talk/ ) 19:23, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I said "the steel variant". I dont know how you call it, but translated from Dutch to English it'd be a Bearclaw. --- -- (s)talkpage 19:24, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Steel breakfast pastries o_O, now i can see why bears don't like them-- - (Talk/ ) 19:25, 26 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I thought you were making a Dragon Warriors reference, but alas, it was not to be. 19:48, 26 April 2008 (UTC) hey there Sorry about ripping on you in the RA discussion page, that was inappropriate of me and I apologize for it. I hope you and I can be cool. ^_^ Zephyr Cloud 04:44, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :hehe no problem ;)-- - (Talk/ ) 16:29, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::Hey man, I don't blame you at all for getting a little pissed off from RA lol. The other day I spent a good 5 hours or so there getting to 5 wins only once. Probably got monks only twice during that whole time, and the rest of the time I was paired with those PvE players you talked about on my talk page lol. So I know how frustrating it can be when you load and you already know what the outcome will be, as you watch the W/Mo use mending and the E/Me use Illusion of Weakness, and the third guy not load. XD Anyway, please feel free to add me in-game (same name, Zephyr Cloud). I am always looking for cool people to try to do TA or HA with, since I never have anybody to go with. :/ I've actually never even been in a HA battle, which I've always wanted to try. Hope to hear from you sometime! Zephyr Cloud 20:12, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::Olook, a new friendship is blooming. I love this wiki. *sniff* 20:13, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Oh now you're getting me all teary QQ damn you and your sentimental observations *blows nose*. Zephyr Cloud 20:19, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Oh fork off Felix xD, and Zephyr, I will add you ingame but im not on v.much atm because of exams and various other irl related problems, and also timezone differences mean i'll likely never see you :P. Im also not really a contact for getting to HA anymore, i haven't been in HA in ages and the competetive PvP guilds i've been in have all disbanded. My GW activity is mostly limited to chest running/vanquishing/HM missions and farming glad points in RA/TA. And i've been in exactly the example situtation you described up there more than once. In order to get 5 or more wins i always play monk in RA, running ZB or some gimmicky healers covenant enchantment spam thing (which is ridiculous and needs nerfing, but meh, it works for RA). However, even as a monk i always seem to end up in a team with atleast 1 other monk, meaning that we'll never get 5 wins due to lack of offensive power, if im not a monk i always end up in a team with no monk. That or luck takes the piss and makes me think we've got a monk then it turns out he doesn't load/is a smiter/mending spammer/55hp/has put all his attrib points into swordsmanship and hammer mastery.-- - (Talk/ ) 16:47, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::GOGOGO 19:06, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Ah, Maui's cynical invective soothes our pain-- - (Talk/ ) 19:50, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I think I'm in luv. O_o Great little RA rant. XD Anyway, yea... running monk in RA is about the most secure thing to do for points. ZB can be good, but I don't really like covenant spam. If I monk I always run a standard WoH monk, good stuff. :) I usually prefer to play necro though, or my D/E wounding striker. Oohh how I love the punishment I can dish out with that lol. If you see me online please don't hesitate to say hi. I understand if we never cross paths, I know how buys life can be for sure, but maybe we'll be able to meet up for some TA or something sometime. Zephyr Cloud 06:55, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Congratulations, you've just been added to the list of people I must smash out of jealousy. 07:29, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Out of curiosity, how high up on your list is blue? Really? That high?! Make it higher. 07:31, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I prefer not to deal with rellik. I owned him once in RA, that was satisfaction enough. 07:34, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Who and/or what am I jealous of again? lol Maybe I'm just jealous that I don't have a webcam to make RA rants that I could then post on YouTube. :( Oh well, I waste enough time as it is playing RA. XD Zephyr Cloud 08:07, 5 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::No, Felix is the jealous one, of anyone or anything that pays me attention. ;] 08:13, 5 May 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) Ereanor must be pretty high on Felix's Blacklist =P-- - (Talk/ ) 13:00, 5 May 2008 (UTC) Out of curiosity... ...which is better, my old sig or my current one? *Old: --Cobalt | Talk *Current: - (Talk/ ) Which is better? Old Current OpeenyonZ pl0x-- - (Talk/ ) 18:37, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Xunlai Look down, 5 centimeters. --- -- (s)talkpage 10:37, 12 May 2008 (UTC) :Oh, i just noticed 2 revisions by the same IP right after each other and saw that the only difference was the addition and removal of that pre-searing bit, i thought he removed it because pre-searing ascalon was a red link. oops ;p-- - (Talk/ ) 09:40, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Thought that at first too, but left it after I read the rest of the article (6 words, onoz ) --- -- (s)talkpage 13:53, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::Bleh, i plead lazyness-- - (Talk/ ) 14:54, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Highly relevant wiki questions #What happens if you create a redirect to a redirect redirecting back to the first redirect, e.g. A Redirects to B which Redirects to A? #If there is a magic system in place to prevent that, then what if A Redirects to B which Redirects to C which Redirects to A? #Is it possible to target redirects to page sections in the same way it is with links? #If so what happens if you create several redirects to different sections on one page with each section being a redirect to another? All these things i could probably find out myself if i could be bothered, but a) I can't, b) I might get caught in an inescapable redirect link and c) Some kind of wiki-damage might be caused in the process, sooo, any ideas?-- - (Talk/ ) 15:33, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :You can redirect to a section, but you cannot let the section itself redirect. A redirect below anything of text, is broken. Also, see the pages I reated for redirect stuffs --- -- (s)talkpage 15:40, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::Indeed, point taken, you mad wiki-scientist you ;p-- - (Talk/ ) 15:46, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::Well, I made a template which included itself three times which nearly crashed my computer... Made a page literally miiiles long :D I'll be deleting the pages I created now, unless you heavily protest and need them for m4d h4x0r experimintz? --- -- (s)talkpage 15:59, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Err yes, i erm, "heavily" protest, yes, thats what i do *chains self to concrete slab in the middle of the access road to your redirects*. Oh wait.... And yes, delete, whatever, have fun :-)-- - (Talk/ ) 16:03, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::(edit conflict) I recall something a while back, where a user created an article that should have been namespace, and was instead mainspace, so I moved it, but I typed the name wrong, and something happened in reverting/unmoving that caused it to redirect to itself... and it crashed the wiki for about 5 minutes. It was epic, and since then, that doesn't work anymore lol. -- User:Isk8 (T/ 16:05, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::By the way, redirect chains don't work. The first one will take you to second page, and it'll stop there. 16:08, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yes, we already established that thanks to viper and his m4d exprerimontZ. And well done Isk8, im sure that made you popular xD-- - (Talk/ ) 16:11, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::I can't be bothered to click links and such. 16:12, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Me neither, thats why i ask questions rather than do things-- - (Talk/ ) 16:16, 13 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I generally don't believe text, so I just make attempt to break the 'Wikia servers harmless pages. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:17, 13 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Yes, text is not to be trusted-- - (Talk/ ) 19:16, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Does this mean i need another archive? Hmm, if i hit the edit button at the top of the page rather than an edit button for a section it complains about the page being 37Kb long, i'm sure it used to do that when editing only one section if the page was too long :S If it only appears from the full page edit screen, do i still need an archive?-- - (Talk/ ) 19:20, 14 May 2008 (UTC) :Archive. If it shows up on an edit-section, the section itself is >32Kb :P --- -- (s)talkpage 19:26, 14 May 2008 (UTC) ::Righto, wawr did my last talkpage archive, so moving this will be my first self created archive, forgive any wiki s'plodes that may occur in the process-- - (Talk/ ) 19:28, 14 May 2008 (UTC)